An example of a mobile terminal capable of setting a lock state that a part of operation is invalidated is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In a mobile phone of Patent Literature 1, a key lock is set when operating keys are operated by a predetermined number of times in a predetermined operating order or when a predetermined time period elapses with no operation. Then, the user can cancel the key lock by inputting a personal identification number or the like.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2004-128780 [G06F 3/048, H04N 5/225, G06F 3/041, H04M 1/247]